baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
YAYSUU
YAYSUU is a fellow student at the school, who can be encountered in Baldi's Basics. Appearance YAYSUU is a completely white character, who has a circle head, a Mac OS-like face, a square body, stick arms and legs, circle hands and circle foot. Mechanics Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning He roams around the hallways like 1st Prize, except without all the slow turning. If you run into him, the screen will cut to the You Can Think Pad™. The question box will say "Do you want YAYSUU to be your buddy? 1 = Yes 2 = No" You will have to press a button to choose. If you accept the offer, YAYSUU will be happy and follow you around, If you and him run into Baldi, He will run into baldi and run around in circles for baldi to chase, saving the player to collect some notebooks before YAYSUU gets tired and heads to one of the rooms in the start of the game to rest like Gotta Sweep. If you run into playtime, he will push you away, while HE plays the jump rope game instead. He will keep playing for a while, before eventually running back to you. If you and him run into It's A Bully, YAYSUU will give the bully a YSODA yellow BSODA that if given to the bully, poisons him so he doesn't come back for longer than expected, can be found in classrooms. But if you type in 31718 into the think pad, you and him will be transported to a secret room with PlaceFace in it. coming soon After a while of helping you out, YAYSUU will eventually get killed by baldi and will respawn in a random location in the map. If you decline the offer, he will be angry and then, his hostile mode will activate. During hostile mode, he will chase you with the same movement path as Principal when he finds you broke a rule, except slower to be easier to the player. If he catches you, he will throw you to a school faculty room. Baldi will hear the door sound, and principal will find out. After he throws you, he rests for a while then goes back to neutral mode. He will still ask you the same offer the next time you touch him, but the more times you decline, the faster he will become. Baldi's Advanced Education & Learning His behavior in Baldi's Advanced Education & Learning is a bit more annoying. He now roams the halls like Playtime, and if he catches you, there's a 50% chance he will say "Dude! Let me give you a lift! Baldi's coming!" and throw you out of baldi's way. And there's a 50% chance you will just bump into him and he will say "Sorry about that..." and run away while you can't move for 1 second after he does. On either of those situations, Baldi will go chasing YAYSUU instead, saving you some time to get a notebook. In the secret ending, he is with the cast of characters when Tag looks around, YAYSUU however just stares at baldi scared, and when baldi tries to get tag, he tries to jump in the way, but the cutscene ends before he even can. Quotes Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning * Hmm...I'm quite bored today... thing he says while roaming the halls * Hi! you encounter him * Hey, dude, want me to help you out with all the trouble you have? Pleeease? the screen cuts to the You Can Think Pad™ * Thanks! you accept the offer * HEY BALDI! OVER HERE! I FOUND A DUDE YOU CAN SLAP! you and him run into Baldi *heavy breathing* he is resting * Hey playtime! Why not play with me instead? you and him run into Playtime * Dude! I'm back! he runs back to you * Bully! Drink this! he runs into the bully * AAAAAAH! he dies by baldi * Are you kidding? You don't wanna be friends with me? YOU DON'T WANT ME TO HELP YOU OUT HERE?!?!?!?!?!? YOU CURIOUS LITTLE FOOL! GET BACK HERE! you decline the offer * HAH! he throws you to a faculty room * Huh? Where are we? you type in 31718 into the think pad. Baldi's Advanced Education & Learning * Dude! Let me give you a lift! Baldi's coming! chance he says this if you run into him. * Sorry about that... chance he says this if you run into him. * Wow...we did it... the normal ending * NO! WAI- the secret/bad ending Trivia * He is the only character besides 1st Prize to have a full 360 view. * If you decline his offer in front of the principal, the principal will put you in detention for bullying. * He is the only character besides Playtime to be fully drawn, However, he is not badly drawn. Gallery Click here to view the gallery. Category:Characters Category:Appears in Baldi's World Category:Appears in Baldi's Highschool Education and Learning Category:Characters You Can Befriend Category:YAYSUU Copies Category:Jbubler approved pages